


The Three Little Masterminds

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Criminal Masterminds, Who knew?, and a fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: The 3 masterminds were peacefully resting in their rooms, until a surprise visitor gives them a fright!





	The Three Little Masterminds

One starry night in Los Santos, chilling in their new penthouse suite, there were 3 Criminal Masterminds. And with the money they've earned doing many preparations and heists without dying, they've decorated their rooms with their favorite things.

The first mastermind, Michael, decked his room with all the latest video game consoles and video games stacked to reach the ceiling. He probably should've invested in getting some soundproof foam because the swearing and raging seeps into the second mastermind's room from time to time. He also had equipment and ingredients used to make different kinds of explosives. That was his forte, after all and goes well with his explosive personality.

The second mastermind in question, Jeremy (or Lil' J) had his room painted with the finest orange and purple paint. They were his favorite colors, after all. He loved his "idol," Rimmy Tim (though the crew all knew that was Jeremy in mastermind mode) and adorned his room with rimmy Tim colored items. His prized possession was his sniper rifle, Rimmy Tim-ified of course, mounted on his wall on the side of his bed. A close second would be his orange and purple dressed teddy bear, but he wouldn't let his other team-mates know about that.

The third mastermind was Ryan. He was very secretive, mysterious and mischievous. He loved when it was time to go out on missions and heists because he always had the perfect weapon for the job. His room was filled with many weapons and masks for any heist. He mostly used his skull mask, though. The infamous Vagabond wouldn't be seen with anything else unless necessary. He also had a bookcase by his bed with many books. Some were normal books, others were about murder and even some Shakespeare plays. Ryan had many tastes in books. And murder. But, it was nighttime and it was almost time for him to try to go to sleep, so mini-murder break for now.

The 3 masterminds were relaxing in the living room, having some drinks (some having Diet Cokes) and telling stories of what they got up to during the day. After Ryan finished telling his story about a guy he had to interrogate, Michael let out a big laugh and then stretched out his arms for a yawn.

"All right, assholes. I'm getting tired. Let's try to get some sleep." Michael said between yawns.

"Damn it, Michael! Yawns are... *yawn* contagious! Now, you got me doing it!" Jeremy complained. "Besides, I'm not ready for bed. I don't wanna sleep." He crossed his arms in a pout.

"But Jeremy, if you don't sleep, the monster under your bed will get restless. And if he gets restless, you're fucked." Ryan gave an evil grin.

"Ryan, we all know you're the fucking monster in this house. Now, go to bed. We have work in the morning." Michael got up and pushed Jeremy into his bedroom. He gave Jeremy one final push in and closed the door. Michael was about to do the same to Ryan, but...

"I mean...you can try." Ryan's eyes directed Michael to a knife he had concealed in his pocket.

"Fucking weirdo." the raging criminal muttered as he made his way to his own, cozy bedroom. "Good night, Ryan." He waved and slammed the door, as usual.

Ryan had to admit he was tired too. But not tired enough to go to sleep. He went to his bedroom, got himself a nice book to read and relaxed in the bed.

Thus, all was peaceful for the masterminds.

Until the door burst open, and the last mastermind came home. And it was the mastermind they all feared when the house was at peace.

"HEY, LADS! I'M HOME!" 

Gavin.

His room was complete nonsense. Golden items as far as the eye could see. He really knew how to show off his riches and didn't hide for a fact that he had a lot of money. So, when he came home, he had his usual gold bling and glasses on. He looked at his gold watch and squawked. "Bloody hell! They can't be asleep already, can they? Nah! I bet they want to hang out for bevs."

Gavin tossed his suitcase of work on the bed and skipped over to the door where his boi was resting. He knocked on the door.

"Micoo boi, Micoo boi, let me come in!"

"What the FUCK DO YOU WANT, GAVIN?!" Michael yelled from inside the room.

"Aw, don't be like that, Michael, my lovely boi! I wanna hang out tonight! Maybe some late-night swimmy bevs? I've had a long day's work of hacking and shite and I could use some fun! So, what do ya say?" Gavin smiled at him through the door. He could hear shuffling and the door slowly creaking open. He saw a pair of glasses glaring at him.

"Gavin, I've also had a long day. And I want to rest tonight. So, if you wouldn't mind...please FUCK OFF!" Michael said, slamming the door once again.

Gavin jumped back, startled at the yelling at the end of the calm explanation. But, then again, it was Michael and it was to be expected. Gavin sighed. He didn't have his boi to hang out with. He was about to retire to his own room for the night, until he had an idea. He had two more friends to talk to!

With newfound energy and that smile back on his face, he went to knock on Jeremy's door.

"Lil J, Lil J, let me come in!" 

"Gavin...what the hell, dude? Do you know what time it is?" Jeremy groaned.

"It's time for fun, Jeremy! How about some video games tonight? Team Boston Tea Party will kick everyone's arses! I'll even shut up about how horrendous your Rimmy Tim controller is. Come on! It'll be fun!" Gavin exclaimed.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I am Rimmy Timmed out for the day. I'm going to 'hap hap' to bed now. Go bother Ryan, buddy." Jeremy grumbled.

"Aw, PLEEEEEASE, Jeremy??" Gavin begged. Once again, he could hear movement from behind the door. Seconds later, the door slowly creaked open to reveal a short man with a bald head and green monster truck pajamas, holding something cute and fluffy in his right hand.

"Listen, Free, I'm not gonna slam the door in your face. But, I am gonna ask you nicely to fuck off for the night, okay? I need my rest." 

"I-Is that a teddy bear?"

"GOOD NIGHT, GAVIN!" And then he quickly slammed the door. So much for that.

Gavin sulked now. No one wanted to play with him. Then, he remembered that he had one more friend to talk to. 

He smiled once more and knocked on Ryan's door.

"Vagabond, Vagabond, let me come in!" 

"Not by the hairs on my chinny-chin-chin."

"Wot?"

Ryan opened the door and shrugged. "Dunno. It felt natural to say. What's up, Gav?" Ryan was wearing red pajamas with little knives decorated all around them. 

Gavin's smile went away. "The other lads won't play with me. I've asked Micoo and then I've asked Lil J and they told me to sod off like the plebs they are. And now, I'm really lonely and sad after I was so excited to come home and spend some time with you lot." 

Ryan sighed and gave Gavin a hug. "I'm sorry, buddy. They suck sometimes."

"Or all the time."

Ryan chuckled. "Yes, that too. Why don't you come in my room and I'll read you some of this book?" 

Gavin smiled. "I'd like that very much. Thanks, Ryan. Can I hang out with you tomorrow?"

"I mean...I'm gonna be dressed up tomorrow." Ryan motioned to his skull mask.

"Works for me! I love seeing the Vagabond at work."

Ryan chuckled and ruffled Gavin's hair. "All right. Let's get story time started, shall we?"

"Story time with Rye-Bread. Yay!"

Ryan led Gavin into his room and for the first time that night, the door did not slam shut.


End file.
